The objective of this research training program is two- old: to train academic rheumatologists with a strong foundation in basic research, and to train Ph.D.'s in basic research related to autoimmune and rheumatologic diseases. The major rationale for the continuation of this training program is the need for more physicians and Ph.D.'s well-trained in basic science related to the rheumatic diseases. A further rationale for this particular program is the unique scientific environment in Denver in both basic immunology and molecular biology, and the successful integration of our division's research and training programs into this larger scientific environment. A unique program has been developed in this Department of Medicine to allow M.D. fellows to earn a Ph.D. degree in a basic science department during their fellowship. A further rationale for this training program is the excellent and broad clinical training in rheumatology at this institution which serves as a foundation for the research training of M.D.'s. The training program will be under the continued direction of Dr. William P. Arend, Professor of Medicine and Immunology and Head of the Division of Rheumatology. There will be two Assistant Program Directors: Dr. Brian L. Kotzin, Professor of Medicine and Immunology, located at National Jewish Center, and Dr. V. Michael Holers, Associate Professor of Medicine and Immunology, and recipient of the Smyth Endowed Chair in Arthritis Research at the medical school. These three individuals will be assisted by 6 further project Supervisors and 13 Consultants from the Departments of Medicine, Immunology, Biochemistry, Pediatrics, Dermatology, Cell Biology and Pharmacology. These investigators are located at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, the Denver Veterans Administration Medical Center, the Children's Hospital, Denver General Hospital and National Jewish Center for Immunology and Respiratory Medicine. Support is requested for 3 trainees each year. The M.D.'s will have finished an intensive year of clinical rheumatology training. Both the M.D. and Ph.D. trainees will enter into 2 or 3 years of research training that will include formal coursework in the Graduate School. All trainees attend and participate in wide-ranging research conferences and seminars in the areas of immunology, molecular biology and cell biology. Over the past 10 years this training program has compiled an excellent record in the preparation of both M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s for research careers. Our graduates have been successful in competing for career development awards and independent project grants from the NIH, VA and private foundations, and are occupying positions both in academia and industry.